epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DuskofSkulls/Venom vs Bane
So after being ignored on the chat most of the time. I decided to make a rap battle between Marvel Villain Venom and DC Villain Bane. I would love some feedback, and this is one of the first rap battles I wrote by myself. So give some grace. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this :3 http://www.shadowville.com/123331/genres/gangsta-beats/beware-of-the-dark%7CBeat (I could not find a youtube version of this if it is restricted to use shadowville links. tell me :P) Rap Battle Venom: The Web-Slinger's greatest nightmare is ready to pounce on its prey Besides the vengeance you have, this will be known as the "the death of bane" It will be your "Knightfall", as i watch your torn and bloody corpse dead on the floor, as i look down at you, I WILL FEEL NO REMORSE put your dukes up, for your going to walk into every layer of hell for you know, going against this psycho monster is hell by itself go charge yourself with some steroids, but your still not going to win you have "Broken The Bat", but then you got your ass whooped by him Bane HAHA, It seems you don't know how to interact nicely, Mr. Brock Who cares, this creature will be crushed, I'll break your fucking skull I bring pain and torment, in every extent, feel the hurt Your venom has nothing against this big man, so bring it on you squirt You see your nothing but a weak venomistic dick that sadly I have to deal with Your a narcissistic sentient symbiote that looks like my shit I would love to just rip out your soul and show it to your dying face You think you are a true villain? You are a disgrace to your own race! Venom: A disgrace to my race? I CAN SEE THE FEAR IN YOUR FACE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU POSSIBLY WANT? I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME, THEN WHY COULD THEY POSSIBLY CARE FOR YOU THEN? I WILL JUST HAVE YOU DIE BRUTALLY, I'M THE FUCKING SPAWN OF SATAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ARE MESSING WITH, I WILL CAUSE YOU PURE STRIFE THERE IS NO TURNING AROUND OR HIDING, I AM THE BANE OF YOUR LIFE Your just a mental retard, LEAVE, and go back to your prison Look there is one way you will die, since Venom is your addiction Bane Shut up! You are not gonna control me you gross half minded fool So just face the facts, your nothing but a useless tool I will deliver vengeance to you in an unimaginable scale I can't believe you're still alive, in the end, your going to fail Against me, there is no way to win, your just an idiot, all farcical YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME, KNEEL DOWN AND BOW YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! I may have not beaten the bat, and at least i don't mourn and glower BUT I AM NOT TAKING THIRTY YEARS TO KILL A DAMN SPIDER! Who Won? Venom Bane Category:Blog posts